This work represents a study of factors influencing concentrations of drugs within the kidney. Specifically distribution studies between blood, renal cortical and medullary tissue and urine are carried out under conditions that permit examination of the influences of variations in urine flow, variations in systemic hydration (water excess versus hydropenia) and pH changes.